tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Stella Hernandez
I loooove Stella. She's so pretty and original. GO LATINAS! Opal Moogoobmo wuz here! YEAH! 19:28, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Wouldn't happen to know anyone that speaks Spanish would you? (I don't really trust Google translate and I don't want someone who knows Spanish to look at any episode that Stella's in that she speaks Spanish in and think "WTF?! Why the heck is she talking about a rat in the microwave?!" or something really different from what it should be!)Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 19:31, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Opal Moogoobmo wuz here! YEAH! 19:34, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I know a friend who knows spanish, and I've talked to her. She said she'd be more than happy to translate. Opal Moogoobmo wuz here! YEAH! 23:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! It's really not a lot of lines, but I'd like them to be accurate. (Now I just need someone who speaks Japanese and I'll be set. XD) There any place I can email her or anything at? Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 23:50, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, puppy_the_pup@yahoo.com. It might take her a while to respond, though. Leave a message on my talk page when you email her and I'll be sure to remind her about it. Opal Moogoobmo wuz here! YEAH! 23:54, January 2, 2012 (UTC) No, wait. Just email her. puppy_the_pup@yahoo.com .Opal Moogoobmo wuz here! YEAH! 00:42, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I've told her and she's OK with it. She checks her email twice everyday, once in the morning and once at night. OK? So what if Sally says something stinks? 23:56, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Yep! ... Well, once I finish writing episode 3. ^^;Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 00:06, January 5, 2012 (UTC) OK, I just wanted you to know. I'm sorry. So what if Sally says something stinks? 00:11, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Not a problem. Better that I know now than delay the episode trying to figure it out!Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 00:15, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Have you gotten started already? So far, Morrigan has had a hippie dream and awakened from a coma. Oh, I'm so clever. *She syas sarcastically.* So what if Sally says something stinks? 00:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Got the first page done! XD The muse comes and goes. It's surprisingly hard for me to actually stick to a project more than a couple days.Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 00:19, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I know how I want this episode to go, but it's little details (i.e Koko's stannig, Akuyo and Hannya's bickering) that I get stuck on. So what if Sally says something stinks? 00:24, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Mine's more like "I have everything in my head, but it never gets typed." 100% pure laziness. >_< Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 00:25, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm lazy too. I like to say I'm conserving energy. All those hippies preach about it, so why not? So what if Sally says something stinks? 00:27, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but well, when you have 2 weeks off from school and the next episode that you've been delaying for some 5 months is all you have to show for it... It kinda just looks sad... -__-" For some reason, the muse is calling me towards that extra episode (or, well, more like an OVA.) today...Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 00:29, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, you can't blame yourself for that. Blame time for moving so dang fast! (Where's Sailor Pluto when you need her)? So what if Sally says something stinks? 00:50, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Not here! XD (Memo to self: Make fire AND time controlling OC.)Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 00:51, January 5, 2012 (UTC)